thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Groves
Maya Clara Hunter née Groves is a highly intelligent computer hacker and contract killer known to most only as "Clara" or "Miss Groves." She was presumably born May 11, 1995, in Leigh Valley, Pennsylvania and is presumably currently 22 years of age. At a young age, she was witness to the kidnapping of her best and only friend at a public library and later ostracized for making the story of what happened up when the librarian who also witnessed what happened prevented her from calling 911 and claimed that the car Maya's friend got into that night was never there. Initially, Maya blamed herself as they were only there because she was using the computer but would later come to the belief that humans were just "bad code." Less than a year later, Maya's mother passed away and shortly thereafter she disappeared. This was when her dark life began: hacking into a drug lord's bank account and stealing $2 million allowing her to frame the man which tainted her life when she was younger and setting him up to be killed. After that, no one knew Maya's whereabouts until she reappeared in Liberty City's Algonquin burrow. After her escape from Liberty City, she was set up with a new identity: "Maya Hunter" and Annie Brie, Special Agent in Charge of the Liberty City Field Office provided her with a FIB Field Agent badge that would hold up to some scrutiny by local LEOs but would not hold up against deeper scrutiny. However, when too many questions started being asked in Los Santos she quickly "turned in" her forged badge. Shortly thereafter, Maya Groves did what she knew best: blended in like she did when she lured Gerald's team out to try and get to the Aurora ASI. Groves, or rather Maya Hunter, is a member of the Los Santos Bar Association and founder of the Hunter Legal Group, Corporation - one of Los Santos' premier law firms. Her modified cochlear implant surgically implanted in her right ear is said to give her a direct line to the Aurora ASI built by Gerald Reese and sold to the federal government for $1 which she has become dependant upon and may be her greatest strength and greatest weakness. Currently, Maya Groves, under the alias of Maya Hunter, is believed to be operating with the help of the Aurora ASI without drawing the attention of the Nautilus ASI in Los Santos. There have been reports that Groves has started using the alias "Maya Bering," likely a result of the investigations into her past. Within the underground black market world of Los Santos, she is known as Claudia Swann. Maya Groves also has a twin sister she's not aware of: Alexandra Hastings who happens to be living in Los Santos as well. Biography Early Life Spacer Prior to Los Santos Spacer Liberty City: Resurfacing; Showdown with Gerald Spacer Lockup at the Library Spacer Be All My Sins Remember'd Spacer A More Perfect Union Spacer Los Santos Arrival Spacer Los Santos Spacer Personality Maya Groves As Maya Groves, or rather herself, she is a cunning young woman described by Gerald as someone "who hacks people as easily as she hacks computers." She has described herself as a reformed murderer for hire and Maddie Shaw has even referred to her as someone that if they were to get together it would be a "four-alarm fire" which Groves described as "cozy." When Gerald needed Maya's help to stop Jonathan from making a mistake he would regret his entire life she was the one they asked to step in and her cochlear implant that provides direct access to the Aurora ASI and the Analogue Interface God Mode allowed Groves to; easily subdue not only the gang after him but U.S. marshalls. Groves is dark in every sense of the word but at the same time Gerald became her moral compass and taught her that every life matters. She went from killing without remorse to a woman who deeply cared about the people around her - especially Gerald and Maddie. When facing off against the Nautilus ASI, a war they were losing in Liberty City, Gerald and Maya got into an argument about the importance of his survival. He thought she was talking about "her" only to realize she was talking about what she felt towards him literally yelling at him "you're too important to me." She became a very bipolar woman. She was willing to do what was required at the expense of others yet she couldn't let a few people die. Groves herself, as Gerald figured out, was lonely. At a dance, before Maya had to escape from Liberty City she asked him if she may have the final dance which he accepted. During their intimate discussion, he brought up the fact that she was more than capable of protecting herself at the underground subway only to realize that she had been lonely without the Aurora ASI talking into her ear constantly. The Aurora ASI talking into her ear and the Analogue Interface God Mode are her greatest assets and her greatest weakness assuming. Portrayal Maya Groves, also known as Maya Hunter and Claudia Swann is portrayed by Guardian Hope. You can find her on TheFamilyRP Forums, follow her on Twitter, join her Discord, on Twitch, and even on YouTube. Relationships Liberty City In Liberty City, Maya Groves initially didn't have any relationships except for those she needed to get what she wanted. In Gerald Reese's own words: "she hacks humans just as easily as she hacks computers." Maya had no moral compass to speak of for most of her life in Liberty City and she was willing to kill for the right price. Eventually, she would find out about Gerald's ASI and would leave him vulnerable to her by paying for a hit on herself by a corrupt part of the Liberty City Police Force that Annie Brie would eventually take down. Her life in Liberty City, prior to meeting Gerald and even after becoming an ally to Gerald's team after she became the Aurora ASI's Analogue Interface, was not easy. Eventually, her past would catch up with her and she would be forced to escape Liberty City in what later would become known as the "Liberty City Cataclysm." Gerald Reese Maya Groves' relationship with Gerald Reese, who started out as her enemy, was borderline romantic but definitely a mentor. Gerald, the person who built the Aurora ASI that Maya so esteemed referred to as "God," would start off as her hostage after she killed Jonathan Larson's ex-fiance with a single bullet from a pistol after he allowed her to escape the hotel where the hit was going to happen and forced to drive her across most of the U.S. eastern seaboard before Gerald discovered that the Aurora ASI appeared to be in Maya's hometown of Leigh Valley, Pennsylvania. This would force Maya on a course with Gerald's team even if it appeared to Gerald's team that he was helping Maya. Eventually, they would arrive at the location only to discover it was empty after Maya killed two military guards in the large room where the ASI once was. By this point, Jonathan and Madeline caught up with the duo and Madeline would shoot Maya just below the shoulder. Gerald, seeing Maya in an almost catatonic state took pity on her and had his team patch her up and ensure the both of them would make it out alive. Gerald would later lock Maya up in what was a remarkably nice room within the Underground Library that had walls lined to create a faraday cage knowing Maya was too much of a threat to be anywhere else. Eventually, however, they would need Maya's help when Jonathan Larson "went off the reservation" for revenge. Expecting Maya to leave, Gerald was quite surprised to see that she returned to the Underground Library. Eventually, Gerald would commit her to a psychiatric institution. In the months to follow she would truly become the Analogue Interface for the Aurora ASI and would eventually catch up with Gerald and his team. Gerald would become a mentor to Maya, one of her closest friends, and her moral compass. Their relationship evolved to the point that knowing they were fighting a losing war against the Nautilus ASI, Gerald knew that Maya, who was the greatest threat to the Nautilus ASI, would one day need to escape Liberty City. They would eventually marry allowing Gerald to ensure half of his multi-billion dollar estate would go to her. On the eve of what would be the start of her final days in Liberty City, Maya asked Gerald for the final dance. During that dance, he realized she was lonely as she was cut off from the ASI that would always be in her right ear and she also admitted to him, much to his surprise, that she liked weddings. Then came her final days in Liberty City and the reformed murderer for higher was protected by Gerald's team and many others that they had helped over the years to get to the airport where one of Gerald's jets were fueled and ready for takeoff. She would eventually escape Liberty City but not before witnessing the death of Madeline Shaw. Madeline Shaw (Romantic) Jonathan Larson Annie Brie Los Santos Maya arrived in Los Santos injured - having taken a bullet to the side of her stomach, to her arm, and one that grazed her neck. She was nearly unconscious as she made the approach for Los Santos International Airport, declaring an emergency and requesting EMS. By the time the plane rolled off the runway and came to a stop, she had fallen unconscious and was transported to Pillbox Hospital where she would spend a significant period in the ICU. The very few painful times she would regain consciousness she saw Los Santos LEOs trying to investigate who she truly was. Fortunately for her, the forged identity of "Maya Hunter" held up to the scrutiny of the Los Santos LEOs. Eventually, she was released from Pillbox Hospital and her life in Los Santos began. Depending on who you ask, she's known either by her first name of "Maya" or her middle name "Clara." Person TBD Appearances Season 01 * 1x01 - "Pilot" * 1x02 - "Claudia" * 1x03 - "It's Just Me Now" * 1x04 - "The Life I Lead..." * 1x05 - "But I Know Where I Am and Where I Am Headed" * 1x06 - "Claudia's Secrets" * 1x07 - "Hunter's Trials" * 1x08 - "Zero Day (Part I)" * 1x09 - "God Mode (Part II)" * 1x10 - "A Friend Once Told Me..." * 1x11 - "In Our Line of Work, We Have to Walk Through the Dark..." * 1x12 - "It Doesn't Mean We Have to Walk In It Alone" * 1x13 - "Running Up That Hill, Part I" Season 01 Extras * Featurette #101: "Helena..." Season 02 * 2x01 - "Running Up That Hill, Part II" * 2x02 - ??? Season ?? * ??x12 - "Wonder (Part I)" * ??x13 - "Endless (Part II)" Finalie Trivia * Maya Groves refers to 'God' as a "she" in the belief Gerald Reese's Artificial Super Intelligence (ASI) creation being 'God' and all knowing. * Maya Groves is the Analogue Interface to the Aurora ASI after she willingly chose to be the 'avatar' of Gerald's creation * Groves married Gerald Reese, her mentor, ensuring half of Resse's multi-billion dollar estate would go to her after if something like the events of Liberty City were to come to pass so she would be well off wherever she would end up but Maya has only ever had eyes for Maddie Shaw. Shaw's sacrifice to help her escape Liberty City has had a profound effect on her emotionally. * Maya suffers from a variety of psychiatric disorders although they have yet to be explicitly defined even though she, herself, is a therapist and had an exclusive clientele in Liberty City which she used to lure Gerald and his team out in order to kidnap Gerald himself. * Groves' direct link to the Aurora ASI through her firmware upgraded cochlear implant provides to her, on occasion, more knowledge than she would normally have although due to the Aurora ASI-Nautilus ASI War, it is nowhere near what she previously enjoyed before the activation of the Nautilus ASI in Liberty City. * Prior to Gerald Resse realizing his machine has been evolving, he had encoded a failsafe mechanism that, in the event of the death of the "Admin," as his machine recognizes him as which would ring a phone that, whoever answered, would get unfettered access to the Aurora ASI. This failsafe became known as "God Mode" and while originally used by both Jonathan Larson and Maya Groves, the failsafe would later be reserved specifically for the Analogue Interface. * Due to the strain and risk of "God Mode," Maya Groves has only used it a handful of times: during her kidnapping of Gerald Reese, at the request of Gerald Resse and Maddie Shaw to stop Jonathan Larson from killing the man who had killed his LCPD partner, to prevent Nautilus operatives from getting their hands on the Quantum Processing Chip required for an ASI of which there are usually only about six in the world at any given time, breaking into the Liberty City Stock Exchange with Gerald, Jonathan, Annie, and Maddie to prevent the Nautilus ASI from collapsing the U.S. markets without triggering the safeguards, and her escape from Liberty City. Although the Aurora ASI speaks to her, the use of God Mode is so taxing that Gerald was forced to put her under general anesthetics once upon her request. * Following Gerald releasing the ICE-10 Virus as it was coined, a massive cyber attack which crippled both ASIs, it's not certain whether "God Mode" still exists as the Aurora ASI is still recovering. * Originally, Maya Groves was to be a Federal Investigation Bureau field agent assigned to the Liberty City Field Office; a cover identity created with the help of Annie Brie with records added by the Aurora ASI. * Groves was originally incapable of meaningful hand-to-hand combat for someone who is a "reformed murderer for hire" being knocked unconscious by both Jon and Maddie Shaw on several occasions with a single punch. Her current hand-to-hand combat abilities are a result of her training with Shaw. * Maya prefers pistols although prior to her imprisonment by Gerald, she would take out her targets typically with a sniper rifle or by other means. Groves has a remarkable aptitude for almost all weaponry although part of this could be a result of the Aurora ASI and not a true representation of her skills with the weaponry. * Groves' first significant encounter with someone in the city, Sonny Maguire, perished shortly after the duo met for coffee. Maya now seeks confessions from Rev Voland of the Hill Valley Church in Pacific Bluffs Easter Eggs * Maya Groves' Federal Investigation Bureau badge number '0959120' is the same badge number of Shield Field Agent 'Skye/Daisy Johnson' in the ABC series "Marvel's Agents of Shield" * Groves' "Claudia" alias initially had the surname of "McNamara" but was later changed to "Swann" to accentuate the fact her ancestry is of England and not Ireland * When she was initially conceived many years ago, Maya Groves was heavily based on her creator. This is why Maya's backstory has had so much tragedy in her life; it's a reflection * Maya Groves' alias for Los Santos was originally "Maya Penelope Hunter née Groves" which deviated from her pre-established middle names which remained in her "Maya Hunter" alias and prior to major interactions within the city was changed back to "Maya Clara Hunter née Groves" as Maya Groves' full name is "Maya Clara Groves" as her name translates to the meanings: Daughter of Atlas, Bright, Groves which parallels her past, present, and future in a unique way. * Of the three aliases which Maya has, "Maya Hunter" is likely the most gentle. "Maya Groves," or rather her true self, has had a very questionable history that had led Gerald to lock her up for months before placing her in a mental institution. With Gerald's help, her moral compass did align and she came to care about people - especially Gerald as an equal and Maddie Shaw as a love interest. Her final known alias, "Claudia Swann," didn't come to fruition until she reached Los Santos and she began to delve deep into the underground world as she fell back into her old ways - except with an ASI. Claudia wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger on someone and wouldn't hesitate to take a job to kill someone if need be yet something does still hold her back. As Claudia, she still shoots to injure and not kill. Nonetheless, press enough of her buttons and it may be the last thing you would ever do. Category:Characters Category:Civilian